Rarity
Summary Rarity is one of the Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Generosity. She is a low to mid tier unicorn in terms of the potency of her magic, and usually rivals Applejack for weakest of the Mane 6. However, in the comics, she obtains the form of Nightmare Rarity via the dark magic that once took over Luna to make her Night Mare Moon. With this power, she is easily one of the most powerful in the show, able to casually defeat Princess Luna and tank, even reflect, her blasts with little to no effort, and even is able to tank a blast from the Elements of Harmony, only able to be defeated by Friendship hax. Strength & Abilities Tier: 9-C to 9-B | 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-A, likely 6-C | 10-B Name: Rarity Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Unicorn Age: Late Teens to Early 20s. Powers and Abilities: Low to mid level magic, levitation (albeit only on small things, unlike Twilight), Can detect gems of any kind, flight with her wings from episode 16 (wings get destroyed if in direct sunlight), projectile blasts (much weaker than Twilight's, do minimal damage if any) |''' As long as she is with the other five Elements, she likely has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale reality warping, as she can reverse the effects of a Reality Warper (Discord) '''| Mind Manipulation, can summon Nightmare Forces to attack as she pleases, can create a mist that traps people inside a nightmare or dream (if they realize it is one, though, it is destroyed), Flight, Projectile blasts, Can seemingly only be defeated by reawakening the Real Rarity within, which can only be done using the Magic of Friendship |''' Has the ability to restore the stolen flight, strength and magic of the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns '''| Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank Nigh-Island Level blows with ease | Average teenage girl, nothing special, is likely more powerful in Anthro Form. Attack Potency: Street level to Wall level (Slightly stronger than that of fodder ponies) | City level (Along with the rest of the mane six, easily defeated both Night Mare Moon and Discord) | City level (casually defeated Princess Luna) | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Easily overpowered and defeated Full Power Tirek) |''' Human level', potentially higher in Anthro Form. '''Range:' A few dozen meters with magic | Thousands of Kilometers (Can reach from the planet up to the moon) | Thousands of kilometers (Her magic was able to stretch from the moon to the planet, and could be seen and sensed by all) | Can stretch at least a continent the size of North America |A few feet with punches and kicks Speed: Peak Human (As fast an average pony could get) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (was able to keep up with and defeat Princess Luna with ease, reacted to and reflected Luna's beam attack) | Likely much higher than base | Average Human Durability: Building level+ (Gets durability scaling from rest of Mane 6, who tanked a point-blank Sonic Rainboom) | Unknown '''| '''City level+ (casually tanked and even reflected Luna's beam attack, tanked a blast from the Elements of Harmony, something even Discord was unable to do) | At least Mountain level+, likely''' Island level+ (tanked a blast from Full Power Lord Tirek with no damage) | '''Human level potentially much higher Level in Anthro Form (Tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who at the time had the Elements of Harmony). Lifting Strength: Peak Human (lifted a rock with ease at first roughly twice her size) | Unknown | Superhuman '''| '''Unknown | Human level '''(Can barely move a Grand Piano) '''Striking Strength: Undeterminable Stamina: Average | Unknown | Far Above Average | Unknown | Average, potentially higher in Anthro Form. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Generosity, and her Rainbow Power Chest. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sometimes she can be selfish despite representing the Element of Generosity, and when she does embody her element, her Generosity to others can sometimes get her into a bad situation. Sometimes feels as if she isn't really needed in the group, which was the weakness Nightmare was able to exploit to take hold of her, has nowhere near the strength of other main unicorns in the series such as Twilight, Shining Armor, or the Alicorns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Unicorn Form | Elements of Harmony | Nightmare Rarity | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6